A Filha do Sono
by G.Snicket
Summary: Porque, no final, dormir e morrer são coisas parecidas. - Cuidado: Palavras de baixo calão.
1. Olhos de Caleidoscópio

Captulo 1

POV Nico

Cara, como eu odeio o dia dos namorados. Sabe aquele dia em que todos os casais do mundo resolvem mostrar ao mundo como eles esto felizes juntos, como se amam, e tudo o mais? Então. Até o Inferno (acredite, eu sei do que eu estou falando) parece mais feliz nesse dia. E daí você pergunta: Qual o problema de tudo estar feliz?. Eu te dou a resposta: não é nada legal você estar solteiro, logo após ter levado um pé na bunda de um **Oráculo**, sabendo que ninguém te quer porque você literalmente o filho de Hades, no meio de toda essa felicidade.

Eu falei tudo isso para o Percy, quando ele veio dez horas da manhã no meu chalé me mandando levantar, por que era dia dos namorados e o dia estava lindo. Mas, como o Percy a encarnação do cabeçadurismo, ele me ignorou completamente. Enãto eu me levantei, e fui tomar café. Como eu sou um ser abençoado, eu chego minha mesa e descubro que o chalé de Afrodite resolveu ajudar no café da manhã. Na minha frente tinham waffles em formato de coração e varios daqueles bombons brasileiros, Sonho de Valsa. No era de se espantar, já que uma das filhas de Afrodite é brasileira, uma tal de Janaína. Mas, falando sério, quem come chocolate no café da manhã?

Todo mundo menos eu, pelo visto. Todos no Acampamento adoraram os bombons, e Percy e Annabeth (ou Percabeth, como as meninas de Apolo e Afrodite os chamam pelas costas.) nos brindaram com a belíssima cena: Annabeth mordeu o bombom, Percy deu outra mordida e os dois morderam o último pedaço junto, finalizando com um beijo. Coisa linda de se ver pela manhã.

Depois de ter que assistir a isso, resolvi dar uma volta no acampamento (evitando os lugares onde Rachel costuma ficar, no quero acrescentar constrangimento-ao-ver-ex-namorada na lista de coisas que eu fiz hoje) e, quando eu voltei, me deparei com a seguinte cena: uma menina toda suja e machucada desmaiada no colo de Percy, Annabeth no muito feliz logo atrás, e Tyson dormindo no chão.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Essa menina chegou logo depois que você saiu, correndo de um monstro, com uma faca, e quando chegou aqui, e estava bem assustada. Perguntou quem éramos nos, e quando explicamos que não íamos lhe fazer nenhum mal, ela tentou fugir. Tyson a agarrou por trás, para prendê-la, e instantaneamente caiu no sono. Logo depois disso perguntamos a ela como ela tinha vindo parar aqui, e de onde ela era, ela apenas disse: "Não me machuquem." E desmaiou de cansaço. - Percy disse, enquanto colocava a garota no meu colo, para poder falar melhor.

Era uma garota bonita, mas muito maltratada. Tinha uma cicatriz cortando o olho direito que ia da sobrancelha até metade da bochecha, e várias cicatrizes menores no rosto todo. Esse mesmo olho era coberto com uma faixa preta. Isso sem contar os cortes recentes, que ainda estavam sangrando. Os cabelos eram escuros e lisos, mas eram cortados de formas desiguais, um lado mais curto que o outro, e pareciam que no eram lavados há muito tempo. Suas roupas (uma camiseta masculina preta escrito: "Por uma educação que nos ajude a pensar, e não que nos ensine a obedecer", uma calça jeans, chinelos, luvas de couro pretas e uma pulseira de metal com um pequeno pingente de papoula) eram esfarrapadas. Era óbvio: ela morava na rua.

No momento em que eu percebi isso, ela abriu os olhos. Ou um olho, já que o outro estava coberto. Seus olhos eram de várias cores. Começavam escuros, iam ficando marrons e terminavam verdes. "Olhos de Caleidoscópio", pensei, e me lembrei daquela música dos Beatles. Balancei a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento. Poxa, eu estou pensando em música enquanto a menina está toda machucada aqui?

Ela abriu os olhos e, meio segundo depois, começou a gritar.

- Me solta! Tira suas mãos de mim!- E outras coisas que eu nem tenho coragem de repetir. E olha que eu conheço Connor e Travis Stoll.

Annabeth tentou acalma-lá, mas, assim que tocou no seu braço, caiu no sono. Percy sacou sua espada e ia atacar a menina (não o culpo, ela provocou) mas eu me coloquei no meio do caminho, sem saber muito bem porque. Só me pareceu injusto Percy atacar a menina que estava indefesa só porque ela fez Annabeth dormir ( bem, ela estava mesmo precisando dormir um pouco. Os barulhos que eu tenho ouvido á noite indicam que as noites de Percy e Annabeth não tem sido muito usadas para dormir, sabe).

- Hey, calma Percy, a Annabeth só está dormindo.

- Você ainda não percebeu? Olha os poderes dela. Olha o símbolo na sua pulseira. Ela é filha de Morfeu. Caso você não se lembre, Morfeu não foi muito legal com a gente na última guerra. - Percy falou. Bom, eu fiquei me sentindo um estúpido. Se até o **Percy** tinha percebido devia estar bem óbvio mesmo. - Ela não pode ficar aqui.

Bm, nesse momento Quíron chegou. Deu para perceber que ele pegou a última parte da conversa.

- Filha de Morfeu, hein? Percy, guarde Contracorrente. Não sentido em usá-la, não estamos em uma guerra. - Esse é o tipo de coisa que não deve ser dita. Sempre que alguém diz algo assim, coisas ruins acontecem. E eu sei do que eu estou falando. - Hey, você, qual o seu nome?

Bom, para um cara que treina heróis há três mil anos, aquilo me pareceu meio idiota. Bastava olhar para a menina (que estava sentada no chão, para se proteger de Percy) que você veria que ela não estava em estado de responder.

- Ãhn, Quíron, sem querer ser chato mas... Eu acho que ela não está muito em condição de responder.

- Bom, acho que se ela não está em estado de falar também não está em estado de nos atacar pelas costas. Percy, Nico, venham aqui comigo, por favor?

Ele nos chamou num cantinho mais reservado, de modo que a menina não nos ouvisse.

- Bem, não podemos expulsar a menina do Acampamento, Percy.

- Mas, mas... Ela é filha de Morfeu! Caso o senhor não se lembre...-Percy começou, mas Quíron voltou a falar:

- Me lembro muito bem do que Morfeu fez na última guerra. Mas, só porque a pessoa é filha de alguém ruim, não quer dizer que seja ruim também. Eu achei que você, mais do que ninguém, se lembraria disso, Percy.

Ele estava falando de Calypso, e Percy corou. Eu resolvi intervir:

- Concordo com Quíron. Mas não temos Chalé para Morfeu... ainda. E, graças ao último acordo dos deuses de não renegar mais os filhos, todos os outros Chalés estão cheios.

- Menos o seu, Nico. - Annabeth tinha acordado, e parecia não estar só bem, mas mais disposta do que antes.

- Tudo bem. Mas temos que falar com ela primeiro.

Voltamos para perto da garota, que já tinha se recuperado do choque de ver um centauro. Estava de pé, e tinha reassumido a expressão desafiadora. Assim que chegamos perto, ela começou a falar:

- Meu nome é Morgana. Morgana Withner. Eu tenho treze anos e vim de Nova York. Andando. Então eu acho que eu tenho direito a algumas respostas.

Bom, daí eu pensei: "Beleza, Quíron se livra dessa Morgana e eu posso voltar a minha depressão-dia-dos-namorados." Mas aí Quíron disse:

- Bom, Nico, eu tenho um jogo de cartas para terminar com o Senhor D., e Percy e Annabeth precisam acordar Tyson... que não está muito disposto a ser acordado. Você poderia, ãhn, cuidar dela?

Bem, não se diz não para um centauro de três mil anos. Então eu peguei na mão enluvada da menina e entramos nas sombras.


	2. Um Jogo de Apostas P1

Bom, todos os capítulos vão ser narrados pelo Nico, porque... bom, porque eu amo ele e ele é muito foda ponto. Mas ás vezes pode acontecer de ser narrado por outra pessoa, mas daí eu aviso. Geralmente os capítulos serão postados semanalmente, mas com sorte eu consigo postar antes.

* * *

><p>Eu tive que fazer muito esforço para não cair no sono. Espera. Deixe eu começar do começo.<p>

Quíron me pediu para explicar... bem, **tudo** para a garota. E daí eu pensei que não seria legal ficar com ela ali no meio do acampamento explicando as coisas. É, eu também queria fugir daquele clima de dia dos namorados e coisa e tal. Então eu resolvi levar ela par um lugar mais calmo e tranquilo. E aí nós fomos parar no Mundo Inferior.

Olha, eu não queria levar a garota para o Mundo Inferior. Não mesmo. Eu estava pensando mais em algo tipo uma livraria, ode nós poderpíamos sentar e tomar um café, mas aconteceu o seguinte: quando nós fomos viajar nas sombras, a garota ficou tão assustada, que praticamente pulou nas minhas costas. Até aí nenhum problema, ela não era pesada (leve demais até, mas não se podia exigir uma nutrição completa de quem vivia na rua), mas aí se braço tocou no meu. E então eu senti um sono irresístivel, era quase como se eu tivesse tomado uma grande dose de morfina (já aconteceu, mas eu não gosto de falar sobre isso) ou até pior. Era como se o mundo não importasse mais, desde que eu pudesse dormir. E então eu levei a garota até o lugar mais fácil para mim: O Mundo Inferior. Chegando lá, eu fiz uma coisa que jamais faria em circunstâncias normais: me deitei no chão do lado do rio Estige e dormi.

Mas eu imagino que devo ter dormido meio minuto, pois logo depois eu fui acordado com uma sacudida bem forte.

- Hey, garoto. Garoto das sombras! AcordaaaAAAI!

Essa última parte foi por que eu acordei e assustei a garota, que caiu para trás de bunda no chão.

-Ops, desculpe. E o meu nome é Nico, não Garoto das Sombras.

- Ah. Mals.- Acho que aquele era o jeito dela de pedir desculpas. - Onde nós estamos? Se eu não soubesse que era impossível, diria que aqui é o Inferno.

- Olha... - Aquilo iria ser complicado. - Você já ouviu falar de mitologia grega?

E então eu comecei a explicar tudo para ela. E, por mais incrível que pareça, ela não duvidou de mim em nenhum momento. Acontece que ela já conhecia o pai dela, e sabia que ele não era, bem, comum. E ela já havia lutado com monstros. Só não sabia que eles eram, bem, monstros.

- Eu sabia. Eu disse para todo mundo que aquilo que aconteceu em Nova York ano passado não foi normal. Eu estava certa. Eu estava certa! - Nessa hora ela levantou e gritou para Caronte, que não deu muita atenção (ele já está acostumado com os gritos horripilantes que os mortos dão, um grito desses é nada para ele.) - Mas você ainda não explicou onde nós estamos.

- Eh, lembra a parte da separação dos reinos, em que Zeus ficou com o céu, Poseidon com o mar, e Hades com o mundo Inferior? Então. Estamos no domínio de Hades. - A menina sentou com tudo no chão. Sério, só do momento em que eu a conheci até agora, ela já deve ter caido no chão mais de vinte vezes, e não reclamou de dor nenhuma vez.

- Caramba. - Só que ela não disse "caramba" - Estamos no Mundo Inferior. Não tem perigo de Hades, sei lá... matar a gente?

- Na verdade, - Agora vem a parte em que mais uma pessoa começa a me evitar - eu sou filho de Hades.

A garota nem mudou de expressão, só ficou me olhando. Então eu sentei do lado dela. E então ela falou:

- Isso explica muita coisa. A viagem nas sombras. As roupas pretas. O jeito emo.

- Eu não sou emo! Por que todo mundo acha isso?

- Por onde começar? - Nessa hora eu olhei bem sério para ela. - Brincadeira, brincadeira. É que, sei lá... Você é tão... isolado. As pessoas parecem ter medo de você.

- Acho que ser literalmente o filho do Inferno não é bem um cartaz de "Seja meu amigo", caso você não tenha pensado.

- Hey, calma. Ser filha de Morfeu também não é coisa boa, caso você não tenha visto como seu amigo me tratou lá no Acampamento. - ela respondeu.

- Bom, aquilo foi principalmente por que você pôs Annabeth - "Quem?" - a menina loira, dormir. Como é que você faz aquilo?

Olha, a culpa não foi minha. A pergunta escapou antes que eu pudesse perceber. Quando vi, já tinha falado. Nota mental: Melhorar a comunicação cérebro-boca.

A menina levantou e ficou de costas para mim. Percebi que tinha tocado num assunto delicado.

- Olha, a culpa não é minha, está bem? Eu não sei o que você acha, mas eu não gosto de ver todos a minha volta dormirem ao menor toque, ok? Eu... eu não quero mais falar disso. - E se jogou no chão para se sentar de novo. E então eu me sentei do lado dela.

- Já que você não quer falar disso, que tal um jogo?

- Jogo? Que tipo de jogo? Se for de apostas, já fique sabendo que eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro.

- Não, eu estava pensando mais num jogo de perguntas. Assim, cada um fala um, pouco de si, sem ficar injusto. Topa?

- Topo. Mas, um jogo só é um jogo de verdade se tiver alguma aposta. - Sério, aquele sorrisinho sádico que ela deu me assustou mais do que um exército de lestrigões. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: não importa que pergunta for feita, a pessoa tem que responder. Se ela não responder, ela perde.

- E o que acontece com quem perder? - Meu Zeus, a garota parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Se você perder, vai ter que me arranjar uma faca igual a sua espada.

- De Ferro Estígio?

- Isso aí.

- E se eu vencer?

- Escolha sua recompensa.

O que eu poderia querer? Algo que eu não tinha, que só ela poderia me dar... Já sei.

- Se eu vencer, você vai ter que partilhar comigo seu poderes.

- Você sabe fazer isso?

- Claro. - Na verdade, era bem fácil. Criando um elo de empatia forte, os poderes vão junto. E criar um, elo de empatia é fácil. Tipo, olha só o que aocnteceu com o Percy e o Grover.

- Então vamos começar.

E então ela sorriu de um modo bem assustador.

* * *

><p>Reviews são legais e fazem bem a saúde.<p> 


	3. Um Jogo de Apostas P2

**Bom, eu admito. O último capítulo foi completamente curto e inútil, então eu vou tentar compensar com esse. Não se impressionem se tiver alguns erros de digitação aí, eu machuquei a ponta do meu dedo indicador e está difícil escrever. Eu sei, você deve estar pensando: "Que tipo de pessoa consegue macucar a ponta do dedo indicador?". Mas, bom, só posso dizer que doeu para caramba. Só que na hora eu não falei caramba, sabe. Ah, eu alterei um pouco a idade deles, coloquei o Nico um ano mais velho do que ele é na verdade e a Rachel um ano mais nova, para a diferença de idade dos dois ser apenas 2 anos. Nada que vá alterar muito o rumo da fic. Ah, todos os capítulos terão em torno de mil palavras.**

* * *

><p>Bom, eu achei melhor eu mesmo fazer a primeira pergunta, para começarmos com algo bem óbvio:<p>

- Nome?

- Morgana Withner.

Morgana. Era um nome muito bonito, e combinava bem com ela. Pensando bem, não havia nome melhor para uma filha de Morfeu.

- E o seu? - ela perguntou, me despertando dos meus pensamentos e me trazendo de volta para o jogo.

- Nico di Angelo. Idade?

- Treze, mas acrescente um ano de experiência. Quantos anos **você** tem?

- Quatorze. - O que eu perguntava agora? Que tipo de coisa se pergunta para uma garota semi-deusa filha do deus do sono no meio de um jogo de perguntas na qual você está apostando uma faca de Ferro Estígio?

- Eh... Qual a sua cor favorita? - Péssimo, Nico. Péssimo.

- Preto. Qual foi a primeira pessoa pela qual você se apaixonou?

- Que pergunta esdrúxula é essa?

- É a minha vez de fazer perguntas, não a sua.

- E se eu não quiser responder?

- Daí você perde. - De novo aquele sorriso sádico. Sério,se tem uma coisa que eu percebi até agora é que Morgana Withner é uma pessoa muito competitiva.

- Tá bom, tá bom.A primeira pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei foi Annabeth.

- A namorada do seu amigo Percy?

- Isso aí, mas eles não namoravam na época. CARONTE, PARE DE OUVIR A CONVERSA DOS OUTROS! - Essa última parte foi porque eu peguei Caronte ouvindo descaradamente nosso jogo/conversa. - Podemos passar para a próxima pergunta?

- É você que pergunta agora, Garoto das Sombras.

- Hunf. - Agora eu sei como Percy se sente quando Annabeth o chama de Cabeça de Alga. - Qual foi a coisa mais constrangedora pela qual você já passou? - perguntei. Eu sei que isso é vingança, mas, hey, eu sou o filho de Hades.

- A coisa mais constrangedora pela qual eu já passei? Deixa eu ver... Foi uma vez em que eu perdi uma aposta e eu tive que dançar funk só de shorts e sutiã no meio de um sinal vermelho. Nossa, aquilo foi muito constragedor.

- Sério? Os motoristas não pensaram que você era, você sabe... - Nico di Angelo, seu pervertido. Agora a Morgana vai pensar que eu sou um emo pervo¹!

- Pensaram isso mesmo que você está pensando. Cara, chegaram a perguntar quanto eu cobrava, aqueles motoristas pervertidos. - Ufa, ela não percebeu que o pervertido na realidade aqui sou eu.

- Voltando ao jogo, - ela continuou - Qual é a pessoa que você mais odeia no Acampamento e por que?

- Já te falaram que você é uma pessoa muito cruel, Morgana Withner? - eu perguntei. Olha, eu só não digo que ela é filha de Hades porque eu sou filho de Hades e sei que ele e Perséfone tem uma, hm, _vida conjugal _bem agitada, e não precisam procurar nada fora de casa.

- Eu não sou cruel. - E então ela deu um sorriso que me pareceu **_bem _**cruel. - Eu só quero **muito** essa faca de Ferro Estígio. E então, quem é a pessoa que você mais odeia no Acampamento?

- Eu não sei. - Por um momento eu pensei em falar Rachel, mas aquilo ia parecer muito cruel. Mas depois eu lembrei de algumas, hm, **_coisas, _**e aquilo não me pareceu **_tão_** cruel assim. - A Rachel.

- O Oráculo? Por quê?

- Quando a gente namorava - comecei, mas fui interrompido instantaneamente.

- Eu não sabia que o Oráculo podia namorar.

- Aí está a questão. Apolo não deixava. Então a gente namorava escondido. Até que um dia eu fui visitar a Rachel sem avisar e encontrei ela e o Apolo** no maior amasso. **Então eu entendi porque ele não queria que a gente namorasse. - Por mais que guardar rancor seja o meu defeito fatal, era impossível não sentir raiva da Rachel.

- E então vocês terminaram.

- Isso aí. - Eu já estava ficando desconfortavel com aquele assunto, então resolvi voltar com o jogo. - Como você arrumou essa cicatriz?- Eu perguntei, tocando a bochecha dela. Nessa hora um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo, e eu tive a leve impressão que não tinha muito a ver com o rosto dela estar gelado.

- Hmmff... - ela gemeu, e eu percebi que ela estava mordendo o lábio de tanta dor, e estava se segurando para não falar nada. Percebi que tinha sem querer colocado a mão num corte fundo, e que isso devia ter doído.

- Seus machucados! - Agora você se lembra, Nico di Angelo, seu estúpido. Você vem com essa conversinha de jogo e perguntas e esquece que a menina está toda machucada! - Espera um pouquinho, eu acho que eu tenho um pouco de néctar ou ambrosia aqui...

Mas, como eu sou um cara muito sortudo, eu tinha esquecido minha mochila no Acampamento.

- Nico, hmmf, está tudo bem, eu aguen... - nessa hora ela tentou se levantar, e caiu desmaiada de dor. Eu peguei ela no colo, e resolvi que estava na hora de encerrar o jogo e voltar para o Acampamento. Chamei um cão infernal que estava ali perto, e fomos embora do Mundo Inferior.


	4. Enquanto você dorme

**Me desculpem pelo atraso (como se alguém tivesse notado... Ninguém lê essa fic) mas a culpa é das provas. Ah, eu sempre esqueço de dizer que eu não sou o Rick Riordan e que Percy Jackson não pertence a mim, mas eu acho que isso é tão óbvio que não precisava nem ter dito.**

**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence a Rick Riordan. Mas a Morgana é minha. **

* * *

><p>Eu levei uns quinze minutos para perceber que ela não tinha desmaiado por causa do corte na bochecha.<p>

Quando cheguei no Acampamento, eu imediatamente chamei Quíron. Ele levou Morgana para a enfermaria. No colo. Não que eu tenha sentido ciúme, como alguém pode sentir ciúme de uma garota que acabou de conhecer? Mas foi estranho.

Afastei o pensamento da minha mente, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Como Annabeth e sua idéia esdrúxula de pôr a Morgana para dormir no _**meu**_ Chalé.

Olha, não é como se eu dormisse pelado ou sei lá o quê, mas ia ser estranho. Nem ela e Percy dormiam no mesmo quarto! E o idiota aqui ainda concordou, sem nem prestar atenção no que ela estava dizendo!

- Olha, Annabeth, sobre a Morgana dormir no meu quarto... - eu comecei, esquecendo que Annabeth não sabia quem era Morgana.

- Quem vai dormir no seu quarto? - Ela perguntou, as sombrancelhas bem levantadas. Pode não parecer, mas Annabeth adora uma fofoca. Ela não é fofoqueira, longe disso, guarda muito bem os segredos dos outros. Mas ela é terceira pessoa mais informada do Acampamento. As duas primeiras são Quíron e Rachel. O Sr. D. não conta, já que ele é um Deus, e coisa e tal. E isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

- A Filha de Morfeu, Annabeth.

- Ah, ela. - o desapontamento no rosto dela era tão claro que deu até vontade de rir. - Sim. Por quê, algum problema?

- Ela não pode ficar no seu Chalé? Ia ficar esquisito, eu e ela no mesmo Chalé...

- Ué, qual é o problema?

- Annabeth, não finja que não sabe. Isso é o tipo de coisa que o Quíron faria.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas eu sei que você não vai agarrar a menina no meio da noite, você não é dessas coisas. Por isso eu a coloquei no seu Chalé. E também porque todos os outros estão cheios. Agora, Nico, você poderia me dar licença? Eu tenho uns trabalhos para terminar...

- Mas, Annabeth...

- Tchau, Nico.

Trabalhos para terminar. Ela vai é se agarrar com o Percy, isso sim. Mas claro que eu não disse isso em voz alta. Eu duvido muito que o meu pai ia me dar preferência na fila de Morte Rápida.

Então só me restou ir procurar a Morgana. Eu ia ter que arrumar uma cama para ela. E roupas. E todas essas coisas das quais as meninas preceisam. Cheguei na enfermaria e descobri que Morgana já estava acordada, e os ferimentos cicatrizados. Isso era estranho, pois nem néctar, nem ambrosia curavam assim tão rápido.

- Como você... - comecei, mas fiquei com medo de ser grosso.

- Curou os ferimentos tão rápido? É um instinto de defesa que eu tenho. Quando eu estou muito machucada... ou com um machucado muito grave - e então ela apontou para a perna esquerda. Eu gelei. Seu pé estava com a sola em carne viva, ainda que um pouco cicatrizada. Haviam vários pontos pelo pé, e alguns na sua perna. Mas o pior era aquilo: Haviam furos na sua perna, furos que atravessavam a perna. E pela disposição dos furos, percebi que aquilo eram furos produzidos por dentes. Especificamente dentes de uma criatura:

- Efiáltis. - eu falei com ódio. Elfiátis era um cão infernal que passou para o lado dos monstros. Ou como os Stoll preferem, "Lado Negro da Força." Ele vinha perseguindo meio-sangues desde o fim da guerra contra Cronos. Ele não era tão perigoso para um semideus com uma arma de bronze celestial, mas para quem está desarmado... Bom, Morgana era a prova viva do estrago que ele fazia.

- Quíron me falou desse daí que estava me peseguindo. Parece que vou ter que andar na cadeira de rodas por alguns dias, até estar completamente cicatrizado. - Ela deu um sorriso triste. - Por isso eu desmaiei. Eu me curo mais rápido quando eu durmo.

- Mas como você aguentou a dor enquanto estavamos lá no Mundo Inferior?

- Quando eu... - Ela parou, e percebi que era difícil para ela falar do assunto. Na mesma hora me senti culpado, mas quando eu ia me desculpar ela continuou. - Quando eu perdi meu olho, eu jurei para mim mesma que não havia no mundo dor maior do que a que eu senti naquele momento. E desde então se tornou mais fácil para mim controlar a dor. Aliás, você me deve uma faca de Ferro Estígio. - ela disse isso como se nem tivesse acabado de dizer uma coisa surpreendente.

- Mas... Você nem respondeu minha pergunta!

- Acabei de responder. Você não tinha perguntado o que aconteceu com o meu olho? Então. - E então ela deu aquele sorriso sádico e ao mesmo tempo presunçoso que eu já conhecia tão bem. Tão bem? Como assim, Nico di Angelo? Você conheceu a menina hoje, lembra?

Bom, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar no momento. Como ONDE QUE EU VOU ARRUMAR FERRO ESTÍGIO?

Daí você pensa: "Nico, você é o filho de Hades, deve saber onde há Ferro Estígio."

Errado.

Só o meu pai sabe. E caso você não se lembre, meu pai não é bem uma pessoa inclinada a dar as coisas para os outros.

- Olha, sobre a sua faca... A gente pode ir buscar amanhã?

- Depende... - ela respondeu, fazendo um olhar preocupado. - Caronte carrega pessoas em cadeiras de rodas?- e então ela deu um sorriso.

Nessa hora Quíron voltou para dentro da enfermaria.

- Ãhn, Nico, se não se importa, a Srta. Withner precisa dormir mais um pouco para poder participar do jantar hoje á noite. Aliás, a cama dela já está no seu Chalé. Eu acho que você consegue arrumar as roupas para ela sozinho, não? - De repente a imagem de Quíron batendo no Chalé de Atena e pedindo calcinhas e sutiãs emprestados para a Annabeth brotou em minha mente.

- Consigo, sim. - Me lembrei constrangido que ainda deviam ter uma, hm, _**roupas **_da Rachel no meu Chalé. - Então eu já vou indo. Tchau, Morgana.

- Tchau, Nico. - e então ela virou para o lado e dormiu. Assim. Sem precisar nem fazer um mínimo esforço. Ser filho de Morfeu deve ser estranho.

Mas o que eu posso dizer? Eu sou filho de Hades, o Senhor dos Mortos.


End file.
